Lejos de tí
by MusaCaliope
Summary: One-Shot. Ino Y. "¿Qué manía tendrán los hombres, que solo saben comprar rosas este día?" Se preguntó molesta, mientras atendía a la clientela. Sin embargo, una gran sorpresa le esperaba tras la puerta de su habitación. "Gracias por acordarte de mí…"


**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Genero:** Romance/General

**Summary:** _¿Qué manía tendrán los hombres, que solo saben comprar rosas este día?_ Se preguntó molesta, mientras atendía a la clientela. Sin embargo, una sorpresa le esperaba tras la puerta de su habitación. _Gracias por acordarte de mí…_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar este fic a todos los fans de Ino que he llegado a conocer en mi trayectoria como escritora de fics.

**

* * *

**

Lejos de tí

**.**

–Treinta con quince. – contestó de mala gana a un joven que preguntaba por el precio de un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas que se exibía en el mostrador de su tienda. El catorceavo que vendería aquel día.

Porque, aunque ese fuera el día favorito de todos en la aldea de la Hoja, definitivamente, no era su día.

La vida de Ino no había sido nada fácil estos últimos años, sobre todo en el aspecto amoroso. No había tenido mucha suerte. Y en definitiva, verse obligada a soportar la pila de novios embobados que iban a llegar ese día a su local, para comprar flores a sus novias, precisamente por ser "ése día", no le iban a ayudar en nada. Es más, solo le iban a hacer sentirse peor. No se trataba de celos o envidia, nada de eso, solo que el verlos tan enamorados le iban a hacer recordar lo sola que estaba ella en esos momentos, _y tan lejos_ _de él_.

Recibió el billete de cincuenta con desgano, y buscó rápidamente el cambio, con el único propósito de poder deshacerse de ese molesto cliente. Y es que el dichoso shinobi no dejaba de enumerar las múltiples cualidades de su novia, tal y como lo hicieran los otros trece que pasaron antes a comprar el mismo tipo de arreglo, minutos atrás.

El muchacho salió contento de la tienda cargando su enorme arreglo, y la florista sacudió la mano con una enorme y evidentemente fingida sonrisa en el rostro, en señal de despedida. Cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no verla, borró aquella falsa sonrisa de su rostro y suspiró aliviada. La tienda había quedado vacía, y ella por fin iba a tener un poco de paz, aunque en el fondo supiera que aquello solo iba a durar unos cuantos segundos.

Apoyó los codos nuevamente en el mostrador y resopló para hacer volar su flequillo en el aire, el cual pronto regresó a su posición inicial. Bufó molesta y observó de reojo el reloj. Al ver la hora, puso los ojos en blanco. Lo que ella juraba habían sido largas horas de trabajo, apenas habían sido unos cuarenta y siete minutos. Y en tan corto lapso de tiempo, ya había tenido más ventas que en toda la semana anterior.

_¿Qué manía tendrán los hombres, que solo saben comprar rosas este día?_ Se preguntó algo molesta.

Continuó con su labor durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde como si fuera una autómata, cargando y repartiendo arreglos florales de todas las formas, tamaños y colores, y cobrando las tarifas respectivas. Incluso un par de conocidos suyos llegó al local para hacer sus compras, pero ella los atendió de la misma manera que a los demás, sin percatarse del detalle.

En definitiva, "ese día" la florería Yamanaka estaba rayando en ventas, pero ese hecho era algo que ya Ino se lo esperaba. No por nada su padre y ella habían mandado traer las más bellas y hermosas flores de todas las regiones del país, y habían comprado cientos de cintas y globos plateados para la decoración. Eso sin contar con la infinidad de peluches tontos e insulsos que se mandaron coser para regalar a los clientes.

Pero para su mala suerte, justo unos días antes de "aquel día", su padre recibió una importante misión y tuvo que ser enviado a una misión de reconocimiento, por lo que ella terminó quedándose sola a cargo del negocio.

.

Su larga y monótona faena terminó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, hora en la que el local quedó completamente vacío y sin nada que ofrecer. Con molestia, se vio obligada a despedir a un par de señores apurados que suplicaban por al menos una flor, de lo que sea. De seguro que habían sido regañados por sus esposas al verlos llegar a sus casas sin nada en las manos, y ahora venían desesperados a pedir "lo que sea" para disculparse con ellas. Pero ya no quedaba nada para venderles, e Ino no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos. Después de todo, no era culpa suya que a esos hombres se les olvidara que estaban en "ese día".

Una vez que estuvo libre de clientes, cerró apurada el local de sus padres – antes que llegara algún otro cliente desesperado – y se lavó las manos antes de entrar en su casa.

.

Con desdén, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, y avanzó arrastrando los pies a lo largo del enorme pasadizo que conectaba las habitaciones de su residencia. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte aroma que la confundió por unos instantes. Una combinación de aromas que jamás había olido en su vida, pero que por separado conocía casi a la perfección.

Respiró profundo y, armándose de valor para lo que le esperaba, empujó con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Lo que vio la dejó estática, con la boca abierta.

Su habitación estaba total y completamente irreconocible. Más parecía un jardín botánico que la habitación de una joven kunoichi. Tuvo que darse la vuelta y verificar un par de veces antes de convencerse que se trataba de la misma habitación en la que ella durmiera la noche anterior, y la anterior a esa, y todas las anteriores, desde que tenía uso de razón.

_¿Pero quién podría haber hecho esto?_

Estaba a punto de salir de la residencia para asegurarse que se encontraba en el número de cuadra correcto, cuando de pronto vio algo que reconoció al instante. Debajo de los lirios blancos, que inundaban por completo las celestes colchas de la cama, se encontraban un par de almohadas forradas de color lila, las mismas almohadas que tantas veces la acogieran luego de cada decepción amorosa, las mismas que abrazara con ternura ante cada nuevo amor.

Avanzó con cuidado entre los girasoles que estaban regados en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia la silla de su escritorio, único lugar que había quedado libre luego de aquella invasión. Frente a ella, se encontró con un sin fin de rosas rojas, decoradas con finos lazos dorados.

_¿A quien se le ocurre mezclar lirios blancos, girasoles y rosas rojas?_

De pronto, pudo notar en medio del rojo intenso de las rosas, una pequeña tarjeta con una simple dedicatoria:

"_Feliz día de San Valentín, Ino"_

_._

La rubia tomó la nota entre sus delicadas y níveas manos, y la leyó y releyó una y otra vez, buscando algo en particular. _Nada_. Le dio la vuelta y la escrutinio, como si en ella pudiera encontrar oculto un cofre de tesoro, o un genio dispuesto a cumplir con sus deseos. _Nada._ Confundida, se tumbó de espaldas sobre su cama y se quedó con los ojos fijos en el techo, sin prestarle mayor atención a los lirios que terminaron cayendo sobre ella.

De pronto, un fuerte rubor se posó sobre sus mejillas y se incorporó sobre su cama, para observar con mayor detenimiento su habitación y las flores que había en ella. Cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma que estas expedían para luego comenzar a recordar el significado de cada una de ellas, todas tan distintas entre sí, y todas tan parecidas a _ella_. Sonrió como tonta al recordar el día en que ella le contara el significado de cada una de ellas... _pero olvidé explicarle como combinarlas_.

Acercó la dichosa tarjeta hasta su rostro, e inspiró con fuerza el aroma varonil con el que ésta había sido impregnada. Lo reconoció en el acto.

–Te olvidaste de poner tu nombre, bobo.

Dijo en voz alta, antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro y volver a abrazar la tarjeta. _Al parecer, no eras tan indiferente después de todo..._

Poco después, sus hermosos y azulados ojos se cerraron y ella cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, con la imagen de su rostro inundando su mente.

_Gracias por acordarte de mí en este día…_

**

* * *

**

**Significado de las flores en el fic:**

_Lirios blancos:_ Pureza.

_Rosas:_ Amor.

_Girasoles:_ Alegría infantil, espontaneidad, inmadurez, variabilidad.

**Comentario final:**

La idea de este fic llegó a mí de improviso, y no encontré mejor personaje para este fic que Ino, por eso se lo dedico a sus fans en general. Pueden imaginar y especular todo lo que quieran sobre quién fue el que le envió las flores.

Comentarios, críticas, especulaciones y otros, ya saben como hacerlas...


End file.
